It's ALIVE!
by mediatorgurl
Summary: [chap 5's up! skool is out so i have lots of time to update now! :P]Jesse mysteriously comes back to life and enrolls in Suze's school. "WHAT" you ask. That's right you heard me.
1. Dream A Little Life

**Title:** It's ALIVE!!

**Summary:** What if Jesse came back to life? What would happen? mrahaha ha hafta read to find out (lol j/k)

I don't know how it happened but it did. Paul told me there was a way to do it...the whole soul transference thing. Don't worry I didn't kill Paul to save—well maybe not save, but you get my drift—Jesse. Or anyone else for that matter. I was asleep dreaming about Jesse after Paul had explained how Soul transference works and something came over me. It didn't even seem like they were my dreams. It was like something was calling out to me and telling me how to give Jesse the gift of life. Not with words anyway. The message I mean. It's kind of hard to explain. All I know is that when I woke up I saw Jesse. And he looked _very_ much alive.

I gasped and Jesse looked up at me. But I just stood—well actually sat—there and gaped at him.

I guess I looked pretty damn shocked because I had never seen Jesse so worried. "_Nombre de dios _Susannah, what is wrong?" he asked looking like he was about to spout some major water.

"Jesse...I..you don't know?" I managed to spit out.

He kneeled down in front of me and took my hand more gently than ever before. I could actually see a tear in his eye. "Of course not. Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

I could barely speak. "No...I...I'm fine."

Jesse visibly relaxed. "Tell me what is going on," he pleaded.

I guess he was too concerned about me to notice what had happened. "Ok," I said, regaining my voice. I had to be calm so I wouldn't freak Jesse even more out. I mean, he looked like he had just been stabbed. "Don't panic, but....I don't know...look in the mirror I guess."

Jesse looked at me curiously. Almost like I was crazy. But he stood up hesitantly giving me another look—I guess to make sure yet again that I was okay—and turned towards the mirror in my room. He looked a long time into the mirror. I guess it took a long time to soak in. He was alive. I mean, _alive. _After 150 years of being dead, that _had_ to be the shock of his lifetime...well...maybe not lifetime..but well...what else would you call it?

I got up and stood beside him. I had a feeling if I didn't snap him out of his..well trance I guess, then he would never snap out of it. I waged my hand in front of his face. "Jesse," I said to him as tenderly as I could. "Are you ok?"

He looked at me—FINALLY. That's it...he just looked at me. I wasn't sure what to do. A million thoughts ran through my mind. Maybe something was wrong. Maybe there were after affects. Maybe he would leave now that he was alive. Maybe I would never see him again. Maybe he'll realize there are a million other girls out there how are ten times more better for him than I could ever be. But then...he smiled at me.

And my heart...oh my god..my heart. It flopped and then raced a million miles a second. My heart went through so much in that moment....I thought I might die of happiness. It was indescribable...oh my. My heart.

After what seemed like forever I got over my heart issues and smiled back. I did this because I knew why he was smiling. This all meant we had a chance. Most people worry about if that person is the right one for them, but we didn't even have a chance. Now...oh man...now we had a chance.

That was why he was smiling. _That _was why I was ecstatic. I let out a cry of happiness as I jumped into Jesse's arms. I quickly pushed him away and sat on my bed taking him with me. "Ok, are you okay? Do you feel sick or anything?"

Jesse just smiled even bigger—if that was possible. "No, I'm perfectly fine." Making me grin for all that I was worth.

"Jesse, do you know what this means?" I knew the answer, but I had to ask. I had so many thoughts; I had to let some of them out before I exploded.

Jesse grinned just as much as me and leaned in and kissed me. I don't think kisses get much better than this. I mean, I was so happy, he was very happy. He was an amazing kisser...ohh it was great. I ran my hand through his hair and Jesse started to move his hand over my neck and to my shoulder. This wasn't some peck on the cheek, we were engaged in a full on french. And I admit it, I swooned. I'm not sure if I leaned back or if Jesse leaned forward, or both, but I ended up against the bed and Jesse broke off. But only to start yet again and eventually kiss my upper neck.

"Jesse," I said. "What are we going to do? Do...do you want to stay here tonight? I mean...Father Dom is out of town for some principal business and I don't know where else you could stay..." I turned red even though I had explained myself.

I saw a slight flush come into Jesse's face. "Um..I am not sure. I do not really see any other option."

Then I thought about how much my mom would freak if she found him asleep in my room so I went to my door and locked it. Jesse raised his eyebrow at me.

I looked at him innocently. "Well...my mom would scream bloody murder if she found a guy in here that she had never met."

I smiled and then he smiled that perfect smile of his. He laid down against the bed and looked at me. I started playing with his shirt and running my hand down his chest making swirls with my fingers. It was perfect. I ended up falling asleep curled up right next to Jesse.

I woke up the next morning and thanked everyone I had ever met that it was Saturday. Jesse was running his hand up and down my back when I looked up. He smiled, "Good morning."

I took in a large breath and snuggled up so the top of my head just brushed his chin. I closed my eyes again and smiled. "Isn't it?" I whispered.

Jesse took my chin and raised it so I looked into his eyes. His dark eyes. I just sat there lost in his eyes and then he leaned in again and kissed me. It was a short kiss, but there was so much in it. It was like he was telling me everything would be all right. There was so much passion that he let out in that kiss. It was just...so much. Too much to explain in words. All I can say is that...well it definitely made me melt.

But then he started to get up from the bed. I put my hand on his broad chest to try and get him to stay. He looked at me pleadingly and I took my hand back.

"I cannot stay here all day Susannah. We have much to do."

I let out a sigh. "Yea," I admitted. "I guess we do."

**A/N:** dun dun dun hehe. CONSTUCTIVE criticism and/or praise welcome. R&R plz This isn't a one shot so look for more later! And if you can't wait...well...read my other stories I guess.


	2. What Are We Going To Do?

**UnangelicHalo** no, you're cute. Missy, come on, tell me what part you like _and_ dont about my story. I'm not looking into going into the writing business so I wont take offense. No story is perfect, so go on, tell me.

**SweetestReject** aww dont worry hun. Thanx fer reading

**musicgirl141** i will definately think about making the whole comming back to life thing more believable (trust me i already am). But thing is, I didn't want to do something that was way out there and wasnt believable. So I figured the only way to avoid that was to give as little info as needed, so you guys could imagine for urselves.

**Pens in potatoes **lol ure pretty persistant aren't you? ill let you in on a secret. If you _really_ want me to update faster, you gotta tell me what u like and dislike (ive said this like a million times, but well you know). It's hard to write when you're not really inspired. But if I have some kind of guide (what you like and dont) it makes it quite a bit easier ergo faster. So plz, say SOMETHING else other than update and that its good. Dont get me wrong, i appreciate you reading and reviewin, its just it would be that much more tremendously awesome if you gave a little more info. Thanks again.

**kikki** lol I don't know why, but your comment cracked me up SOO much. And I dont think im old enough to write about stuff like that. I wonder...how old are you? doesnt really matter, what u said was still SOO funny. lmao i dont know y...just was

**Title:** It's ALIVE!!

**Summary:** What if Jesse came back to life? What would happen? you know what to do

We went to talk to Father Dom. "Problem is he's going to need a diploma, you know, officially." I stated.

Father Dom rubbed his head. "I must say I have to agree with you. I guess I can take care of that."

"Really?" I asked. "Just like that? I thought it would be pretty difficult because of the lack of records."

"Well, I didn't say it would be easy. But I should be able to enroll him by Monday. Admissions understands that students need to be enrolled as soon as possible. We'll sort out the details later."

"Are you sure? There's nothing I can do to help?" I asked giving Jesse a meaningful look.

He got the message. "Me too. I can help if you need anything."

"No, that's perfectly all right. I can handle it and I don't think there's much you could do anyway."

"Ok then," I said clapping my hands. I couldn't hide it, I was simply beaming. I wanted to get out of there quickly so Father Dom wouldn't notice...well..as much.

"Good day," Father Dom said waving at us goodbye.

With that I grabbed Jesse's hand and went out.

"This is going to be so cool. You going to my school. I mean it will be weird...but cool."

Jesse smiled. I'm not sure if he knew what cool meant or not, but he seemed to figure it out. "Yeah," he said putting his arm around my back.

"Oh, we should get you some clothes." I said giggling. I could image Jesse going to the mall with all those lights and Victoria Secret...oh man. This was going to be great.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Oh really?"

"Yup," I said trying to keep a straight face. "Come on. We have shopping to do."

* * *

After we got a bunch of clothes for Jesse, he changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Even in casual clothing he _still_ looked amazing. We walked inside and were immediately greeted by my mother and Andy. My mom looked absolutely thrilled. I just knew she was itching to say-and probably would-"oh that's amazing Suze. You've made another friend."

But before she could gush over the thought of me "befriending" I said to her, "Mom, this is Jesse." Then I walked over to her and said not as loud, "his apartment had some problems, and now he has nowhere to stay. Do you think he could stay with us for a little bit?"

I expected her to be somewhat happy towards my question. Well...not so much. "I don't know Suze. I don't even know this young man," she said. Andy gave an agreeing look.

"Mom, trust me, please. He's a really good friend and just about the most respectable person that you'll probably ever know."

She gave me the same look again. Which, I might add, did not make me too happy. Or calm for that matter. I started to get pretty anxious. "Mom," I pleaded desperately. "He has nowhere to go. What is going to do? You're going to just throw him out on the streets?"

"Now there's no need for that," Andy said. Looks like he had a heart after all. "I guess e could stay in Brad's room?"

"Yeah," my mom said. "That's fine."

I turned around and said, "Jesse, you can stay here if you want." I hadn't told him I was going to ask so he looked kind of surprised.

Then he smiled and said so quietly I could barely hear him, "Thank you."

**A/N:** I changed the story a bit, making them doubtful about letting Jesse stay in the house. Sorry guys, I guess I was just in a hurry to finish lol. Well I would write more...but I'm kind of lacking inspiration right now...reviews should do the trick I think :P Just tell me what you like or don't like about the story, not just "UPDATE NOW" that gets old guys lol. laters


	3. Not Your Typical New Student

oops fergot ta thank you guys fer your reviews hehe I guess I got carried away with writing the story and the covention...lol so um yeah here i go,

**Pens in potatoes** hehe you have a very interesting sence of humor missy lol In the future i'll make 2 special stories esp for paul lovers and jesse lovers. Sound good? In the Jesse lover one I'll make Paul a total badass hehe. til then im tryin to keep the human being in him. I appreciate the advice but...i dont know its just hard for me to have someone do something in a story without a reason you know? Im just tryin to stay true to paul's character.

**Ahhhh** why thank you very much ahhh lol such an interesting name. I like it...its fun to say. AHHHH

**UnangelicHalo** aww you're too sweet. I crack myself up sometimes too. lol im glad they're actually funny and not just some warped misconseption of my brain....um yeah...shutting now lol

**Lindsay** ahh i will i will promise

**Samantha** (hehe we have the same name) im thinking about explaining Jesse's sudden aliveness later on...not sure though. I probly will though...i think...

**SweetestReject** haha you have no idea missy. That's mainly why I wrote this story. Cuze it would be so kool having Jesse alive and going to school like everybody else. And come on, how could they not fight? lol thanx fer the review.

**Sodasgirl678** aww im touched. Im glad you have friends that read the mediator series. I'm trying desperately to get mine to read em...one q though, whats w/ the smile smile? im confused...you mean like smiles the action? dont get why you did it twice...lol there i go again. I confused meself again. groans...

**Aina **you shall find out what kind of face he has next chap! :P btw I changed the ending a little of the last chap, hope its better now. I guess I kinda agree w/ you on that one...i think i just wanted to finish it up. oh well. thanx fer reading

**ndblue123** erg i will i will. I think im gonna stop replyin to reviews like yours. sry. Dont get me wrong I appreciate it. I like to know whos reading my stuff (that way I can read yours too!) but...well...what do I say to plz continue? im stumped....

**SetsuntaMew** thank ya ;) im glad you liked it

**Ashley** tanx plz reread the ending of the last chap. I think its a bit more believeable now.

**jsquerida** hehe i should add more problems. That sounds like something I would say. I would be like, that's way too simple. esp when it comes to paul. im alwayz like, paul's essential. he makes it interesting. so yeah, TRUST me, theres gonna be problems. I mean, i AM a romantic, but i dont xactly believe in the happily ever after thing. Life is full of drama. shrugs

whoo that was a lot of reviews. you guys are so nice :P

**A/N:** Fine fine, I rewrote the end of the second chapter to make it more believable. hope it's better now. haha the democratic convention was on this week. YEA!! go kerry! You guys gotta watch it. Apathy is the worst thing you could ever commit (in case you dont know apathy is not caring). Vote or DIE!!

After that my mom, Andy, Jesse and I had a long talk. My mom wanted to "get to know him better". It was actually more of a series of lies from me than an actual conversation, but whatever. We eventually ate dinner and Brad found out about his new roommate. He wasn't exactly pleased, but I think he saved his anger for me. When he confronted me I **did not **tell him to shove it like I wanted to. I didn't want to piss him off even more and have him take it out on Jesse. I just told him that I was sorry and he should take it up with his dad. "Besides," I said. "It won't be so bad. It won't kill you to be nice to someone and even let them stay in your room." And before he could respond I walked off.

* * *

School was...well I wasn't exactly sure what to think about how it went. It was definitely interesting though. Haha. 

When I arrived at school I was getting some pretty raised eyebrows. And not just from CeeCee and Adam. Loads of the girls at the mission were eyeing me suspiciously. Obviously jealous that I was given the privilage of just being next to the obviously the hottest guy in Carmel. Actually, I think I was kind of enjoying it. Even better, they were just realizing that Jesse was off the radar. I, however, have known this for quite some time. You know how it is, when you like something a lot and then all the sudden it goes big. You sit back and say "oh yeah, duh. I've liked that since forever."

Haha, well that was kind of how it was. All the sudden everyone was appreciating something that I had been obsessing about for so long. I knew they all were thinking the same thing: "Who's this guy? And what is he doing with Suze?" But none of them had the guts to ask me.

But CeeCee didn't seem to mind. She wanted to know. _Especially_ when she heard me call him Jesse.

She grabbed me and pulled me aside. "_This_ is Jesse?!" she asked. "I thought he had already graduated."

I gave her a look that had 'shut up' all over it and then whispered to her, "Look, don't tell anybody. He's doing something for a newspaper or something. It's supposed to be a secret, so he can't really talk about it."

"But, I thought...I thought...he was a _ghost_," she whispered.

I gave her a cold look. I hate lying to her, I really do. But I had to. And from what I could see, it looked like I wouldn't have to lie about as much anymore. I mean, Jesse was _alive_ now. That was one less thing to lie about to her. "Don't be ridiculous," I said.

"B- But," CeeCee stammered. "I know what I saw." She stood there confidently and crossed her arms.

"Look," I said as sincerley as I could. "I was out of it that night. I'm pretty positive I hit my head. A million things were happening...all at once. _I_ don't even remember what happened, let alone what I said."

"You telling me that all this weird stuff has been nothing?"

"I don't know what to tell you," I said, shrugging.

She huffed. I was pretty sure she didn't believe me at that point, but then her attitude completely changed. "So..." she said. "Do tell. What's going on between you guys? Is it okay to talk about it now? I mean, is it still complicated? I don't want to pry..."

I laughed. If she didn't believe me, she didn't seem to care. Of course I couldn't blame her. I mean, just look at him. "Maybe later," I said pulling her back over to Jesse who Adam had started interrogating. I guess he decided he better take his chance to get some answers while I wasn't in the vicinity. CeeCee looked reluctant, but went easy enough. It might have had something to do with the fact that Adam was over there....

"How come I've never seen you before?" I heard Adam ask.

"Come on Adam. Give him a break it's his first day," I told him.

He gave me a defensive look and was just about to blurt something else out when I walked over to him and whispered, "Ask CeeCee. She'll fill you in later."

He gave me a surprised look but accepted it.

"So what's your schedule?" CeeCee asked.

"Um," I said. "They're having problems getting his records so they don't know what classes to put him in. They said they need _proof_," or whatever that he passed a class before they can put him in the next one. Father Dom suggested that he be in most of my classes because I'm in Student Council and it's my civic duty or something to help new kids. Plus I already know him. So he's just going to be in like, random classes and won't really get any credit until they get his records. It's weird. Apparently this happens all the time, although schools don't exactly admit that."

"So he's in your homeroom then?" CeeCee asked.

"Yeah. For now anyway."

"Cool," she said. "Well...we'd better get going we're going to be late."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later. I'm supposed to show Jesse around some first." And I planned on doing just that...but then before I could even turn around and CeeCee and Adam could prance along Paul walked up beside me apparently not noticing the new member of our little group.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun. lol dont you just love cliffys? I do. I mean, how else are you gonna end a chappy? It has to be a pretty good ending if it's not a cliffy to pass the test. I'll update soon I promise. AND OH MY GOSH! did you _SEE_ the convention? Morgan Freeman was there! Well...at least his voice was, dunno if he actually was. Probly though. And Ben Affleck! hehe i freaked out when I saw (or in morgan freeman's case, heard) them. I was like oh my god, its ben!! You can go onto c-span .org to watch the speeches if you missed em. Clinton's was absolutely freaking awesome! lol ok shutting now. Hope you liked my story.


	4. chap 4

**Well I'm not going to do everybody so i'm thanking everyone for reviewing before hand. I've officially run out of things to say to 'great, luving it'. Don't get me wrong though, that's better than nothing. At the very least I'd like to know who's reading my fics (that way I can read yours hehe). So again thank all of you guys very much for putting up w/ little ol' me. I'm not worthy ::bows down and mumbles "not worthy":: **

**SweetestReject** i cont believe you said that. (you read that right. i luv the brits. me and my friend amanda imitate them all the time lol) hehe innocent ol' paul? ::says in an innocent yet sarcastic voice:: _never_. well...maybe. I dunno yet. cliffys are good fer ya. tanx fer reading

**Ahhhh** im sry bout the short chapters. Longer chaps would take longer though...and i can tell you guys dont want THAT hehe

**Clavel** do what in class? be modern? lol. umm ok whatever. only one thing to comment bout: 'you ain't seen nothin yet' hehe Jesse hasn't even said anything ::beams:: she likes my authorial skills. I guess I did make Jesse's _pressence_ there...hehe i dunno

**ndblue123** phft I cant tell you lol. I think its kinda funny how people ask q's in reviews. I mean, how am i gonna answer you? on this page? but the next chap is on this page. Not makin funa ya, i think its cute. I get to know whats goin through you're head :P well lol what you wrote didnt rly make sense sry. I think you meant I dont descripe in detail everything that happens all at once, but I do it inbetween the dialogue? if thats what you mean i totally agree! meg does that haha! i hate it when authors put a big block of description b/c its not very interesting or relevant (except maybe for the tone of the setting). Its a lot better to put little descriptions inbetween what people are saying. its like taking sugar w/ ure vitamins :P its np btw to say update or whatever. its just annoying when thats all people say. which u of course did not do thanx :P

**Pens in potatoes** hehe dont worry i make up words all the time ::wink wink:: I was kinda confused by what you said..going into jesse being a ghost would be long and uneeded? i think thats what you meant lol thanx i luv ending the chaps in fun interesting ways. I figured one of the first things you want to see when jesse comes alive is how paul reacts so I ended it right b4 that hehe. i know im evil. btw TCPEEPS yahoo? er what?

**Chap 4 (might give it an actual title later dunno...)**

"Heya Suze," he said grinning at me.

I didn't know what to think. Well...actually I did. _After_ I got over the shock of noticing that Paul was going to realize Jesse was alive and kicking. Yeah, I knew what to think all right. **This**, I realized quickly, was _so_ not good. What to do about it? Well that was a whole other story.

Before I could barely think about what I should do or say Paul looked at me in a puzzling way and said, "Suze? You in there?"

I hadn't been quiet for long. Actually a matter of less than a couple of seconds, but I guess I had a weird look on my face. I mean, could you blame me? This was it. If I thought they faught a lot when Jesse was alive I had a whole other thing comming.

Paul didn't wait for an answer. He turned slightly from me and to his other side. He had barely moved a couple of inches before I saw his facial expression suddenly change and the color drain from his face.

I could also feel his hand's--which he had placed on my shoulder when asking if I was functioning properly or not--warmth suddenly disappear like it had evaporated or something. Which doesn't really make sense because warmth doesn't evaporate, water does. But whatever. Hey, things where happening pretty suddenly okay? My brain's activities weren't at best.

I guess Cee Cee noticed that Paul was looking at Jesse in a funny way so she tried to explain saying "Paul, this is Jesse. He's new."

Jesse walked over to me and put his arm around me. Normally I would have been extatic but I was far too worried about what Paul was going to do. I mean, I was at school, infront of everyone. "We know each other," Jesse said glaring at Paul.

"Oh," Adam said awkwardly. He couldn't help noticing the way Jesse was looking at Paul.

"W-What are you doing here?" Paul stammerd out.

"The question is, what are you doing here, bothering Susannah?" Jesse explained while leading me away and towards class leaving Paul behind with his jaw dropped wide open.

Cee Cee and Adam followed and we all slipped into homeroom just in time.

* * *

I guess seeing Paul must have gotten to Jesse because after that he was majorly clingy. Not that I minded. It was just...well..kind of ironic that when he finally decided to be clingy it was at school, where it's very common to get in trouble for that sort of thing. It's not like we were macking or anything, but at a catholic school like this one, sisters get all hot and bothered when a guy even _looks_ at a girl the wrong way. 

I was extremely worried about how Paul was going to react though. I mean, I _so_ did not want another fight on my hands.

**A/N:** Ok i know this is short but I couldnt not end it here. i rly tried not to but nothing is coming to me. im much more of a paulie writer, dunno what to tell you. i like complications and with jesse alive suze's mind is much more at peace and i cant stand that! lol. rly i cant. so im skipping the obvious jesse/suze fluff that should go here and moving straight onto paulieness. dont hate me plz. i just have the hardest time getting inspired to write about jesse. maybe ill get inspired and add some jesse stuff later on. till then i thought id make u dedicated readers of mine happy and post another chap. hope u like. i promise ill have the next soon. if not itll come a little later, but it will be long and worth the wait. promise. otherwise ill be kicking myself in the ass for days. THAT i can provide insurance on. newayz, gtg and work on the next installment hehe

Anybody know how to get stars to work on this thing? ::bangs mouse:: they wont work!! erg. this thing is so broken ugh. silly fanfiction site. ::huff:: stupid dots...ahhh! lol im killin myself w/ all these dots nooooo!

PS. if there are ne spelling errors im sry. our comp just puked all over and everything is gone, including word, my source of spell check. plz dont say nething about spelling in ure reviews unless it is horribly bad b/c when people do that they tend to only mention errors and not talk about what they liked/disliked about the story. (which is what im dying to hear! :P)


	5. headbutting

**A/N:** ok ok ok ok okkk. i am BACKKKK! lol. so sorry to keep u guys waiting.

and to all my adoring fans bows thank you, merci beacoup

**moovalous3:** nah, that was a good review. thanka much. yeah i guess he does feel kinda like suze did in haunted. my stories seem to revolve around that book haha. makes sense i guess, it is my fav one. havent read twilight yet..dont shoot me guys..i live in a deprived town where i cannot find the book. tear

**UnangelicHalo:** haha. yeah..what can i say. im glad u liked it :P

**DancinSweethart:** aww im so glad u agree w/ me. Im surprised there arent many stories of jesse commin bk to life in the beginning. weird. well, i am a genius after all. lol j/k

**da karategurl:** aww im so glad. eh, maybe there will be some fights..ive certainly hinted on it.

**nikki:** happy b day to me. happy b day to me. hehe. new yrs is my bday. lol im so glad u liked it so much. and heres u goes, u dont have to wait ANY longer. well..till ure done with this chap haha.

HA! i came up w/ a title! tehehe..u should be proud of me. :grins: wait..is it two words? erg..

* * *

**Headbutting**

Paul practically lopsided me in the head right before first period. Jesse had gone to get a drink of water or something. Apparently he's feeling really drained and needs major aqua constantly. I swear everybody must think he's on drugs and is trying to flush it out of his system to pass a drug test or something. It was pretty annoying, him getting up every two seconds and asking to go to the water fountain.

Oh, who am I kidding? I loved every minute of it. haha. I loved having him at school and daydreaming about how everything was just..right with him in the world. In my world. In my heart. And him actually being there for me. It all felt just..well, right. Like nothing could ever be so perfect. It was almost sad because I knew life would never be this perfect again. I mean, this was the CLIMAX. It was so good, the thought of it ending was sad, so it was so goodI almost wanted to cry.

But then of course the bell rang and he had to make a run to the water source and Paul hurled me out of the hallway.

"What the fuck? WHAT IS GOING ON!" he shouted at me, which I thought was funny because the whole reason we -me of course by force - were not in the hallway was so people wouldn't hear us. And there he wasscreaming like bloody mary.

"What are YOU doing? Get your hands off of me. Jeez."

"Suze, you better explain what is going on or I'll.."

"You'll what?" I snapped.

"SIMON, TELL ME NOW! What is he doing here? And how.."

"Would you quite yelling? I don't know how. What I do know is that he is here. And he is staying. You had better get used to it. And if you try anything you'll regret it. I'll never speak to you again and don't think they're won't be physical pain to go along with that."

"Are you threatening me? Suze, I'm sorry for yelling..I'm just a tad freaked out right now. Not only do I really not like this guy he is supposed to be _dead_. Any_normal_ person would be freaking out right now too."

"Well, threats seem to be the only thing you respond to." I huffed. "Now excuse me, I have places to be."

"Don't think I am going to just let this go." He shouted as I walked off. I'm going to find out what voo-doo you've been attempting recently. Just tell me this, Have you thought about the consequences of what you have done?"

But I wasn't listening. At least I was trying not to. Oh yeck, I couldn't help it. I was too worried about the consequences to even say, even before Paul had mentioned it. Thing is, I didn't _do_ anything. So maybe there would be no consequences, or maybe they won't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N:** maybe ill add some more later. laters hope you enjoyed it!

Heres some updates bout moi: just graduated! may 19th. how come u guys werent there:tear: lol j/k.

i graduated early so im only 17 still. dont turn 18 till mid of next school yr.

goin to university of delaware:) cant wait.

TRYING to get a job..not workin so well..nobody'll hire me cuze i havent had an official job b4. grr.

thats it i think. more updates to come i promise.


End file.
